Double Negative
by HeavenBesideYou13
Summary: Azula and Ty Lee's life, told from the perspective of twelve other couples. 12/12: Yukka [Tyzula Advent Calendar. Complete.]
1. MaiJune

_**DOUBLE NEGATIVE**_

 **December 3** **rd** **: Peppermint Tea; Mai/June  
**

"It's just their usual repertoire. Ty Lee says something stupid, Azula says something verbally abusive, Ty Lee swoons for some reason," Mai said as she dipped her strawberry in chocolate.

She was watching Azula and Ty Lee from afar with peppermint tea in one hand and chocolate covered strawberries on a plate in front of her.

"They can be mildly interesting," June replied as she bit into her fourth strawberry.

"Mildly." Mai yawned. "I have no idea what they're going, but it looks like they might both die."

Across from them, Azula and Ty Lee were by the lake. It was _freezing_ this time of year, and so Mai had no idea what they thought they were doing, but she watched anyway.

Ty Lee swung on the rope and made a perfect landing on the small wooden dock. June bit into another strawberry with a gushing sound, and Mai sipped her tea.

"Oh, this should get interesting."

"Aren't they… your age?" June asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Something like that." Mai shrugged as Azula grabbed the rope and swung, and, of course, decided to give herself an edge with her bending, and…

Less of course, collided face first with Ty Lee, and they both hit the water so loudly that both Mai and June flinched in surprise. The screaming just made Mai's day; it was true terror from both of them. Of course, Mai made sure that they reached the surface and made it to shore. She didn't want them to die.

Azula walked with a look in her eyes that could kill a man, pushing at Ty Lee as her teeth chattered and they bickered like an old married couple.

"Well aren't you two cuter than a box of kittens," June drawled and Azula glared. Ty Lee shook out her hair and clothes like a puppy and Mai made a small hissing sound at the water hitting her skin. "Does she not like being wet?"

"She dated ZuZu for years. Of course she hates it," Azula said as she grabbed the teapot and filled a cup to the brim.

"Oh, that was kinda funny," June said after a short laugh.

"I'm dying of hypothermia," Ty Lee whimpers, grabbing onto Azula and nuzzling her. "How are you _cold_? You're never cold! You're like the sun!"

She still didn't let go. Yup, cuter than a box of kittens.

"So am I. It's completely your fault I fell. Also, Mai, you should have rescued me," Azula snapped and Mai sighed. June kind of liked her sigh. "It is simply a good thing you made tea."

Ty Lee reached for the pot and Azula gently nudged it towards her.

It, of course, was empty.


	2. Kataang

**December 5** **th** **: Mittens; Katara/Aang**

"I never thought I'd be buying a gift for someone who killed me," Aang says as if it is a _good_ thing.

Katara grumbles some form of assent as she continues skimming the Ba Sing Se boutique's merchandise. They have been through five of these places, but there just isn't a gift that screams _happy dysfunctional wedding, hope you last more than the year I predict you will, and also we sort of forgive you for all of your awfulness, offense meant to both of you_.

"This plate is really nice. There are other ones too." Aang holds it up and flashes the most reassuring smile he has in his arsenal.

"They have a million plates. I have no idea what we're supposed to give them when they're living in the Fire Nation Royal Palace." Katara groans.

"We could get them socks. Zuko never wears socks. Maybe they don't have any," Aang suggests, turning up his palms.

"I have no idea why Zuko never wears socks, but I doubt it's for lack of possession," Katara says.

"We should get them something with character. If it's a meaningful present it can be anything and they can't be ungrateful," Aang suggests, trying to think of what he and Katara could use.

"Maybe a lightning rod with your face on it," Katara says and Aang frowns. She hates that face. "Ugh, sweetie, you're right about character. Maybe we could get them what they got us for our wedding."

"They got us all of those clothes, didn't they?" Aang wishes he had a better memory for this.

"They got us the discarded clothes from Ty Lee's closet and possibly some of Azula's jewelry. It looked kind of _scary_ ," Katara says, having a crisp memory for it.

"Maybe we should get them discarded clothes from your closet," Aang suggests.

Katara points at them. "That is the smartest thing I have ever heard." She kisses him. "So, a ton of mittens and hair loopy beads it is!"

 **"""  
**

"Azula, please," Zuko says a wedding and honeymoon later. "Just wear one of these noticeably."

"No. Ty Lee has already put her hair in Water Tribe style again for those stupid beads. I hope they get caught in something and she dies. No, not you! Not you, darling! I mean that water peasant bitch!"

Ty Lee doesn't stop frowning, but she does forgive Azula and continue preening.

"The mittens?" Zuko tries to push them towards Azula but she grabs his wrist.

"I will burn those out of your hands, with your hands attached, if you try to put them onto my body."

Zuko sighs. "Necklace?" He dangles one in front of her and she snatches it.

"Fine. But you will pay for this for years to come."


	3. Toko

**December 7** **th** **: Cloudy Days; Toph/Zuko**

"The weather isn't that sunny for the Fire Nation," Zuko remarks awkwardly. He hasn't seen her in a long while, and the kiss was a soothing rush but left a discomfiting silence.

"I wouldn't know," Toph replies.

"Oh… right…" He clears his throat awkwardly. "It's really cloudy out. And there's a lot of smoke in the sky too. Because it's cold out, since ‒"

"I _know_ that it's cold out. I _don't know_ why you think I'm any good at this stuff," Toph says. She sits down beside him, having no idea why she agreed to do this _wedding_. Something about Zuko being pretty awesome and the wedding being a very good excuse for them to do awesome things. Hem-hem.

"You are the closest person to her other than Ty Lee. And you agreed," Zuko explains again, as if it will start making sense if he repeats it enough.

"Yeah, because my speech is hilarious, obviously. I'm not _close_ to her. I made sure she didn't break the terms of her stay in Republic City. It was literally just my job," Toph protests in a casual tone. "Buuuuut I'm funny, and I already have my speech planned…"

"She's not that, uh, enthused about you being Maid of Honor."

"You'd be a better Maid of Honor, Sparky." She smiles crookedly.

"I don't…" Then he gets it and groans. "That's not funny."

"I'm saving my best jokes for the wedding." Toph grins.

Zuko thinks he might regret this.


	4. Sukka

**December 9** **th** **: Evergreen; Suki/Sokka**

"Can I just say that I think they're terrible for each other?" Suki comments as she looks up from her lunch. She very quickly loses her appetite.

She is officially making a new rule that no girlfriends or boyfriends are allowed. Especially not to practice, after this morning. That would, yes, mean that Sokka would no longer be allowed on the island, but as she watches them pressed against a tree making out in broad daylight, she thinks her loss might be worth it.

"You've said it a lot of times," Sokka says before frowning. Suki's line of sight snaps back to him. He _is_ handsome, and he _is_ her first and possibly last, but… nope, that tree will never be the same and the rule must be made. "But you're, of course, right. I'm not at all arguing. I think that they're both generally terrible people making out against that tree."

"And that Azula's comment earlier was completely inappropriate?" Suki continues.

"You're gonna have to be more specific," Sokka says honestly as he takes a loud bite out of his apple.

"The one when she said Ty Lee was _good for morale_ when training?" Suki says through her clenched teeth.

"Well, she _is_ very peppy," Sokka suggests hopefully.

"She didn't mean it that way."

He holds up one finger. "We can never be sure she didn't mean it that way."

"Obviously you're certain she didn't mean it that way, because you can't keep your eyes off of them," Suki says bitterly and Sokka blushes.

"I am looking at the tree. It's a very nice tree," he stammers, suddenly not so cocky.

"Stop looking at them before I knock that apple out of your hand with my sword," Suki says in all honesty.

"Easy, easy." He does pull his apple slightly closer to his body when he sees her smoldering eyes. " _You get to look at them_."

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing!"


	5. Jinko

**December 11** **th** **: Fireplace; Zuko/Jin**

"I don't cuddle," Azula says bitterly. The fireplace lights up her face, making her look twice as menacing as usual. Unfortunately, Ty Lee has destroyed her reputation by trying to snuggle with her on this forced double date.

She sits in front of a fireplace with tea, Zuko and Jin behind her. Iroh tricked them onto a double date, and it has ended terribly.

"Yes, you do," Ty Lee replies in a sing-song tone.

"No, I don't," Azula snaps. She can hear Zuko's peasant girlfriend laughing and she silently vows to burn her uncle alive for this.

"Yes, you do," Ty Lee replies louder.

"Stop it!" Zuko snaps, silently vowing to burn all of his uncle's tea for this. He turns to his date on the double date Iroh tricked him into. "Please forgive me for this."

Jin just laughs. "I think it's cute."

"Aww, thank you!" Ty Lee replies, sticking her feet closer to the fireplace. "See, 'zula, we're cute!"

"No, we're not. We're sexy and terrifying," Azula quietly protests.

Jin smiles at Zuko. "I think your sister is cute."

"You shut up, peasant!" Azula snaps ferociously.

Ty Lee cuddles up against her. "Who's cute? Youuuuu're cute."

Maybe Zuko will only burn _half_ of his uncle's tea. That face is amazing.


	6. Maitara

**December 13th: Blizzard; Katara/Mai**

"I'm so cold. How can you be out here in _that_?" Mai shivers and wishes she were anywhere but here.

"This is warm compared to the South Pole," Katara says, laughing. "Oh come on, stop being so awful. Have a snowball fight with me!"

Mai purses her lips and glares. "I would literally rather die."

Katara glances around the Republic City square, seeking out anything to entertain her girlfriend. She has no idea why she is dating a girl with such lack of enthusiasm and no sense of adventure. Then Katara sees it.

Her face lights up. Mai does not like that look. That is a very bad look.

"Throw a snowball at Azula and Ty Lee?" Katara wiggles her eyebrows.

"That doesn't sound terrible," Mai admits. "But you make the snowball. You throw the snowball. And it's your fault if it goes wrong."

Katara bows and laughs. "You are such a noble partner. I'm just overwhelmed with your romantic side." She grabs a handful of snow before she stands up straight, rolls it in her hands with an expert touch, and throws it.

She has aim to rival Mai's. It hits Azula dead on.

It hits Azula dead on.

"Run, run, run!" Katara shoves Mai, accidentally knocking her into the snow. She then leaps over Mai's back, pulls her to her feet, and they run past confused pedestrians.

Laughing. Because it was _worth it_.


	7. IrohUrsa

**December 15** **th** **: Fever; Ursa/Iroh**

"I am _not_ drugging a two-year-old's tea," Ursa says assertively.

"It's medicine … that also will make her fall asleep." Iroh pauses. "It worked on Zuko."

Ursa studies him for a moment. He seems to be completely in earnest, but she does not think she trusts his judgement on this one. Then Azumi begins screaming again, somehow on the floor again despite being set down on the couch at least ten times.

"I know you have a fever," Ursa says, hesitantly walking to the mid-tantrum toddler, "but you have to stay calm and be ni—"

Azumi screams louder, drowning out any attempts to reason with her. She does not know why she let Iroh coerce her into babysitting her daughter's daughter. A child who is beyond spoiled spoiled which is, as Azula explained while her wife dragged her away, entirely Ursa's fault because Azula refuses to let her child hate her as deeply as Azula hates her mother.

She did this to help protect him, but she wishes she had let him learn his lesson about Azula and Ty Lee's parenting the hard way.

As Azumi howls louder yet, Iroh holds up the vial of medicine Azumi spit everywhere instead of drinking and shakes it gently.

"They will never forgive me," Ursa says softly.

"Have they forgiven you for anything else before?" Iroh pauses. "That came out wrong."

"It was a terrible thing to say. But you have a point. Give me that." Ursa snatches it. "Azumi, I heard you like peppermint tea…


	8. Maiko

**December 17** **th** **: Midwinter Madness; Mai/Zuko**

There are three tantrums going on at the same time, and Zuko is so overwhelmed that he is paralyzed. This cannot be how a _single, tiny, small, three-day_ vacation to Ember Island is going to start.

 _It's sunny there!_

Zuko regrets saying that above all else in his life. Really. He would rather be spending his winter in the South Pole. He has heard of midsummer madness, but this is midwinter madness to an extreme before unheard of by man.

"Relax," Mai orders, halfheartedly rubbing his shoulders once before changing her mind. "I've got this under control."

"Really? Really? Ty Lee is crying hysterically, Azula has burned _four_ priceless artifacts, and Izumi _will not stop screaming_!" Zuko roars before sighing and sitting down. He decides to let his wife 'handle it' if she thinks she can.

Mai cocks an eyebrow at him, turns on her heel and approaches Izumi first.

"Go find your dad. He has a gift for you," Mai says and Izumi's eyes brighten.

Zuko squints; he does not have a gift for Izumi, but it _does_ instantly shut her up. He thinks her tears dry within seconds of hearing the word _gift_.

Mai walks past her, takes a deep breath, and turns to Ty Lee.

"Why are you crying?"

"Because Azula is so upset!"

"Stop crying. Go find some… ice. That would help Azula calm down."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Do I look stupid to you?"

Ty Lee shrugs. Mai tries not to be offended. Ty Lee runs off to find ice somewhere on Ember Island for her beautiful, crazy wife.

Now is the harder part. Mai glares at Zuko, mouths _it's your sister and you should be doing this_ , and then walks inside. She shuts the door behind her and Zuko hopes she does not burn alive. That would be sad.

Zuko waits. And waits. And worries if he should check on her. Azula does quiet, and if it were not for the soft sound of her voice, he would think Mai had just slit her throat to make her shut up.

Ty Lee returns with ice moments before Mai opens the door and a strangely calm Azula walks out.

"I brought you ice," Ty Lee declares.

Azula knocks it from her hand. "Why were you not consoling me? I had to have _Mai_ console me and you bring me _ice_?"

Ty Lee starts crying. Izumi starts crying when she realizes there is no gift.

Mai sighs and leaves the summer palace, slamming the door on her way out.

She doubles back, opens it and says to Zuko, "It's all yours now," before slamming the door again and leaving.


	9. Tokka

**December 19** **th** **: Hooks; Sokka/Toph**

"Ice fishing is _terrible_ ," Ty Lee says through her chattering teeth.

"I agree," Azula replies. She looks up at her brother and his friends, and she has no idea how she got roped into this. It is literally the worst date ever.

"Ice fishing is _boring_ ," Toph complains. "I hate water, I hate ice, fish are stupid, fishing takes forever and nothing good happens."

"Lots of good things happen. You… catch fish," Sokka protests and Toph does not know how to respond to that. "Come on. Give it a try. Show up those two over there."

Toph sighs. "Give me the thing."

Sokka hands it to her. "You just wait for the fish and then stab it."

The silence is long. Azula laughs scathingly and pokes Ty Lee to make her join.

"Oh, right. Uh, try the pole and not the spear." Sokka finds it. "Watch out for the hook – I mean, don't… you know what I mean."

Toph laughs. Only good part of this stupid hobby.


	10. Taang

**December 21** **st** **: Gifts from Iroh; Toph/Aang**

"I think she's kinda cute," Aang protests.

Toph crosses her arms. She does think that the kid is hilarious, but _cute_ is not the word she would use for Azula and Ty Lee's little daughter. _Spoiled brat_ would be the appropriate word.

"Mmm…" Toph just shrugs; it isn't her problem that Azula and Ty Lee's child has gone into an insane fit and now Iroh has run out to buy her an entire new set of birthday gifts.

The kid was so displeased with over thirty presents that she is now getting another round. Maybe it was smart, Toph has to admit.

"She's a _kid_ ," Aang says.

"Do you think she knows that her family is so obsessed with overcompensating that she can just exploit their weakness?" Toph pops one of Aang's berries into her mouth, despite having a bowl of her own.

Aang frowns and shifts his eyes. "Uh, yeah, I actually do. But I taught her firebending tricks earlier and she was really appreciative."

"I think that your need to see the best in people is sickening," Toph says, grabbing his bowl. "That kid is a brat, her parents are brats and you're _enabling_ them by being such a fucking goody-two-shoes. You're lucky that you're attractive."

"Thank… _stop doing that_!"

Toph cackles. The child screams and throws herself on the floor.


	11. Zutara

**December 23** **rd** **: Ribbons; Zuko/Katara**

Katara is sleeping over at the palace when she wakes and sees the worst thing imaginable. She drops her water and does not even clean it up with her bending when she sees it.

It is…

Ty Lee in nothing but ribbons. _Ribbons and bows_.

 _Tui._ Tui and La and every single spirit. Katara would kill to escape back to Zuko's bedroom.

"What are you doing?" Katara asks loudly, completely forgetting how to run.

"I'm a present. A present for Azula."

"I didn't need to know that!" Katara escapes as quickly as she can move.

She will never forget what she just saw. Ever.


	12. Yukka

**December 24** **th** **: Bedtime Stores; Sokka/Yue**

Sokka and Zuko are trying to tuck in an unruly, spoiled, obnoxious, demanding child.

Zuko throws up his arms in frustration after about an hour. Their girlfriends are out with the mothers of this kid. At least they are certain that the girls are having just as bad of a time as they are.

" _I_ am going to get her her stupid water again," Zuko says, seizing the glass that she said was not good enough.

Sokka nods. "I'll try to deal with this."

He has no idea how to deal with this. Zuko leaves before Sokka can change his mind.

"Tell me a story," demands the child. " _Tell me a story_. My mommas always tell me stories."

"Do you have any?" Sokka scratches his head. He tries to think of some Water Tribe ones, but he sucks at them.

"They make them up. They're the best at stories," the child says brightly.

Sokka groans. "What kind of stories do they tell you?"

"Love stories, sometimes dragon stories."

He does not know any of those. But then he sees the moonlight outside.

"I know a story. It's about the Moon Spirit…"


End file.
